


Summer Blaze

by UltraGodSaiyan



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crying, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Love Confessions, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraGodSaiyan/pseuds/UltraGodSaiyan
Summary: Yang and Pyrrha confess their feelings, but when jaune finds out, he tries to get revenge





	Summer Blaze

Team RWBY was on a mission in the mountains with Team JNPR, It was going well until Yang finishing up fighting a bunch of those monsters. When she was done fighting, she had noticed that her team was gone and Yang shouted out, “Ruby, Blake, Weiss, Where are you guys?!”

“They’re gone, Yang!” Yang her the mysterious redhead say, as she felt something touch her shoulder

With that, she began to fall in love, She thought that blake was pretty, but Pyrrha was even prettier, with her long red hair, and her bright emerald eyes.

“Wait yang, what are you looking at me like that for?”

“Well, I think you are extremely beautiful ma’am!” the blonde said

“Thank you, you’re very attractive yourself!”

But then, all of a sudden, the blonde started to shed tears, and then the redhead asked her, “Wait, are you crying?”

Yang fell into Pyrrha’s arms, and she said, “There, there, it’s okay, it’s okay, everything is okay…”

“I’m fine, it’s just, it’s just…”

“Just what?”

“I confessed my feelings to one of my teammates blake 2 days ago and she said she's fallen in love with someone else…”

“Damn, that’s gotta hurt!”

“So I was going to ask you…”

“Ask me what?”

“Are you in love with anyone?”

“No, everyone wants to make you believe me and jaune are couple but in actually we’re not!”

“Oh, Really?”

“Yeah!”

“Okay, are you in love with me?”

The redhead blushed a deep red and said, “Well, I’ve never really had experience with love before, but you are very beautiful so I guess I will start now…”

“Okay, we should kiss!”

That was when Pyrrha pressed out her lips in front of the the blonde, the blonde pressed her lips too but just as they were about to kiss, Pyrrha heard a famailar voice say, “Pyrrha! Are you up here?!”

“Oh, I’m so sorry yang! I gotta go! But I will get to you in a minute!” Pyrrha said as she started running

“Okay, bye Pyrrha! I love you!” Yang said as she blew a kiss to the redhead

“I love you too, Yang!” Pyrhha said as she blew a kiss back

However, Jaune saw the whole interaction and he took Pyrrha down to the bar while Yang returned with her team

The blonde boy asked the redhead girl, “So Pyrrha, do you love me?”

“Actually, No!”

“Well, who is it? Is it that blonde girl on the cliff, Nah just kidding!”

“Actually Jaune, you’re right!”

“What?!”

“I love that girl, She has long flowing blonde locks, violet eyes, big boobs, and a nice ass! I want to touch her Jaune and one day I’m gonna marry her!”

“Pyrrha! She’s a girl! I thought you liked guys!”

“I don’t, Jaune, I don’t! You can’t just be homophobic about this!”

That made jaune flip over a table and he ran outside in anger. When he got outside, he punched a brick wall and said, “Damn! I can see losing her out to a guy but not to some chick! I will never let her go!”

He then went back to beacon academy to get revenge by seducing Pyrrha’s girlfriend. When he found where she was, Yang heard someone behind her and she asked, “Pyrrha, is that you sweetie?” but when she saw that It was Jaune she said, “Ah! You’re not Pyrrha!”

“You’re damn right, I’m not, you’re taking my girl away from me, now I’m gonna take hers!” Jaune said as he grabbed yang by the hand and she said, “Let me go!”

When Pyrrha went back to beacon after going to a flower shop to get some flowers for her girlfriend, she saw that she was no longer there. She got super worried and she asked, Yang’s little sister, Ruby, “Ruby! Where is yang?!”

“Oh Pyrrha! It’s terrible! Jaune just kidnapped her!”

“Oh my god! She’s my girlfriend ruby! Where have has he taken her?!”

“You’re her girlfriend, Pyrrha, well I gotta say you’re one lucky girl and…”

“Just tell me!”

 

“Okay, Okay! It looks like he took her to that bar/hotel around the block!”

With that, Pyrrha ran off and got to that hotel, when she got there, the woman behind the counter said, “What can I do for you ma’am?”

“Okay, have you seen a blonde boy with a girl with long blonde hair?”

“I think so, I think they are in a room on the 15th floor!”

With that, she ran to the elevator and waited to get to the 15th floor. When she got there, she found the room where they were in, she saw that they were extremely drunk and knitting sweaters. Yang said to her, “Oh Pyrrha, I’m just knitting some sweaters with jaune, baby! And the one I’m making right now is for you!”

This made the redhead kneel on the floor and she started crying. Yang saw this and Pyrrha said, “Yang! You’re okay! Thank god!”

“Pyrrha, you’re crying, For me!” Yang said as she got on the floor with Pyrrha and they began hugging and crying

Jaune started crying to and he thought to himself, “I don’t understand it, but as long as she’s got her around, she’ll never look at another guy again…”


End file.
